Transformers Prime: Thieves and Traitors
by Soundwave092
Summary: Not everything is black and white. Monsters aren't as horrid as they are made out to be. The Autobots have the Decepticons on the brink of annihilation, but Lord Megatron has an ace up his sleeve. A well-kept secret from the most hated of the Thirteen's pas, and possibly the 'Cons last chance at winning the War. POSTPONED UNTIL FALL OF CYBERTRON'S RELEASE.


**Hello everyone, first off, I'd like to thank the lovely and AWESOME writer, Cairistona for beta-reading and correcting flaws in my terrible grammar. (Her talented stories inspired me to start writing and I'm not lying by the way.^^) Please- I beg of you, don't be harsh on me as this is the first Fic I have ever written… and to those who do can Frag off! :) I will mention it once- and only once, I take no credit for any of Transformers, Transformers: Prime or any of its brilliant Characters. *Cries* Anyway, enjoy the Fic!**

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME: Thieves and Traitors.**

**By Soundwave092**

**Chapter 1: Death Sentence and Arrival.**

**Location: Decepticon Warship: Nemesis…**

The eerie silence of the Nemesis was suddenly shattered by the booming sounds of metal smashing against metal. Terrified shouts emanated from behind the heavy twin doors of the command bridge.

"I assure you, Lord Megatron, I did everything in my power to- Oof!" Knockout's words were cut short by a strut shattering uppercut to his already broken jaw. Chief Communications officer and Master spy, Soundwave stepped aside, avoiding the falling red mech that flew past his sleek faceless frame. Knockout smashed painfully into a set of delicate terminals, causing sparks and pieces of sensitive electronics to fly in random directions.

The silent Third in Command sighed inwardly, frowning under his soulless reflective visor. _'Another week of replacing circuits and data logs… Why does the good master always choose the same blasted terminals?'_ The telepath rolled his optics behind his visor, glancing at the smoking mess that lay not ten feet from him.

Several Vehicon guards scattered from the seething gunmetal grey Decepticon leader as he stalked towards the dazed and battered medic, who lay sprawled among the ruined and smoking terminals. Bloody murder burned within the Decepticon leader's crimson optics. His hell bent streak of beating Knockout to a metallic pulp was nearing its end, and it was definitely not going to end well for the waste of existence that was his barely recognizable medic.

'_Blood shall be spilled tonight,' _the grey mech chuckled humourlessly, standing intimidatingly over the red mech. _'Oh yes… Blood shall be spilled for a failure of this magnitude!' _

"Please my, Liege, I am but a lowly medic; there was no way I could stop her from taking the child- please!"

Knockout's pleas fell on deaf audio receptors. Megatron snatched the terrified medic by his helm and tore him from the wreckage before letting him dangle helplessly like a fish caught on a hook. Metal rending claws dug deep into Knockout's helm, forcing a choked cry from the red mech's glitching vocals; thin trails of luminous sapphire blue Energon bled from the wounds, staining his gashed and bruised features.

Megatron leaned uncomfortably close to Knockout's face and snarled with the ferocity of a ravenous Sharkticon, making the mech squirm franticly in his razor sharp grasp. "Don't be so weak, whelp." the tyrannical lord said with a dark, unimpressed scoff, tightening his grip on his captive's head like a bladed crushing vice. Knockout's armoured helm creaked and buckled before giving way under the extreme pressure. Megatron didn't even flinch when Knockout's left optic violently exploded inside its socket with a fiery bang. The grey mech couldn't help the devilish grin that split his face as he heard the fluctuating screech of agonizing pain that erupted from the red mech.

Dreadwing, Megatron's loyal second in command, on the other hand couldn't take the medic's tortured screaming any longer and took a few steps towards his commander, hoping to talk his leader into ending the chorus of pain that was assaulting every pair of audio receptors within the bridge's confines.

"Lord Megatron, is this really necessary?" The blue and gold Seeker dared to ask, half expecting a blade or a fusion cannon blast to be sent his way for asking such a foolish question. Dreadwing knew that Knockout deserved no better punishment than death… but to mutilate him before destroying him? If it wasn't for Knockout's sheer stupidity, the SIC might of took pity on the red mech.

"So, I suppose you think this worm deserves a reprieve, Dreadwing?" The Decepticon leader's voice churned with venom and agitation, and look he gave the gold faced Seeker made him stop dead in his tracks. "No, my lord, but…" The SIC started but was silenced by a reverberating growl from his Commander that that was loud enough to drown out Knockout's tormented screaming for a second. Scrap… there went that plan. Dreadwing shook his head and let out a long sigh, returning to where he stood before. _'Sometimes, I wonder what goes through that psychopath's processor.'_ The seeker thought bitterly, watching the cruelty that was taking place in front of him.

Megatron's captive continued to struggle and plead agonizingly to no avail, apart for infuriating the Commander even further.

'_This fragging weakling of a mech should be honoured to die by my hands!' _Megatron mentally spat, grinding his sharp denta plates together. The corner of his right optic twitched as he rapidly became bored and agitated with Knockout's annoying vocals.

"I grow tired of this!" The Grey mech finally snapped, unsheathing his wrist blade.

Megatron's voice and the sound of the glowing weapon activating snapped Knockout out of his horrid wailing. His whole frame trembled upon seeing the sleek shimmering blade that protruded from the grey mech's wrist.

"Please, Lord Megatron- not deactivation, I'll get her back, I swear it by the Allspark!" The medic promised, his whole face was brimming with desperation, but it wasn't from fear.

"Your incompetence has cost us the key to turning the tide of this pointless war in our favour; you know the punishment for such unforgivable failures, Knockout!"Megatron said coldly, glaring into the pleading eyes of the condemned mech.

"_Please give me a chance!"_ Knockout pleaded, clutching at the crushing servo that was secured to his head.

Megatron's sharp optic ridges furrowed into a disgusted frown, letting the medic know his words meant nothing to him.

"Pathetic, Knockout… I expected better of you, Breakdown would've accepted his fate with his pride intact…"The Commander sneered, sickened by Knockout's useless begging. Megatron hoisted the medic upwards so his chest was at eye level with his face.

Knockout's optics widened with terrified realization; his leader was going to off-line him no matter what he said. Megatron let it sink in like a knife, relishing every moment of the horrible silence that filled the air for a few klicks. The grey mech raised his bladed arm to Knockout's spark chamber, letting the weapon's sharp tip rest in the centre of his dented red chest.

"Please, forgive me, Little One…" The medic solemnly announced, off-ling his remaining optic; waiting for the killing blow to arrive and purge him of his misery. Megatron hesitated for a moment, and a hint of surprise played over his face upon hearing the condemned mech's final words.

'_So, he does care for the child…how weak,' _the Commander thought, raising an optic ridge. _'Soft Sparked fool!' _

Reality became surreal for Knockout when Megatron pulled his arm backwards, preparing to run the blade through the medic's red frame.

'_Ah Breakdown, my old friend- you would laugh at my cowardliness and stupidity, wouldn't you?'_ The soon to be dead medic thought of his friend, waiting to be reunited with him within the Well of All-Sparks.

'_I'm sorry, Calypso…I guess I wasn't cut out to be a protective Sire after all…' _the last thoughts of his life brought relentless pain to his sinking Spark. His failure cost him his faction's success…his worthless life…and more importantly, a child that meant everything to his selfish, cowardly being. He had failed, and now he would pay the ultimate price.

Dreadwing heard the doors of the bridge slide open with a hiss. _'Who dares to intrude upon this execution…?'_ The gold faced Seeker just about glitched out at what he saw. Dreadwing's optics bulged to their limits, unable to fathom the reality of who and what he was seeing.

"_Ah, my Disciple… you always were quick to punish your followers, without the slightest chance of redemption…" _Spoke a polite, but very malevolent voice.

Megatron froze like he had been struck with liquid nitrogen; his blade was mere inches from cleaving Knockout's spark in two. If Knockout had been looking, he would've seen the unbelievably stunned expression on his Commander's face.

The medic found himself slipping from Megatron's cold grip and falling freely through the air. Knockout's back hit off of the upper deck of the bridge; the impact twisted one of his shredded back wheels, causing more pain. He tumbled over the edge, spinning wildly for a few seconds, and struck the lower deck with a loud echoing clang. Knockout blurted several curses in Cybertronian, placing a shaky hand to his bleeding face. The leaking and smoking remains of his left optic pulsed with horrible pain; never again would he ever be able to see from the ruined eye.

Now he knew what Breakdown felt like when part of his eyesight was robbed from him by that twisted human group called M.E.C.H. At least that scrap-for-brains had had his pain receptors deadened before the disfigurement of his frame.

'_Lucky frag head…'_

Taking several seconds to realize he wasn't dead, Knockout on-lined his remaining optic. All he saw was fuzzing black spots that clouded his heavily blurred vision. _'Oh Primus, don't tell me he spared me and left me hideous- and blind!'_ He screamed inside his head, blinking several times, hoping he wasn't fully blind. Thankfully, after a second or two, the distortion in his vision cleared, giving him a crystal clear view of the flat scarred floor which he lay upon.

Looking towards the entrance of the command bridge, Knockout saw who his would-be saviour was… His Spark almost stopped as he locked eyes with a set of swirling magma red optics. Liquid flame swam within each window to the unknown Cybertronian's soul. The burning, cold gaze was full of malice and nothing suggested the optic's owner was the kind, compassionate sort who helped out its fellow Bots in times of need.

"It can't be…,"Megatron said, his vocals hoarse with disbelief... and something else. Was that hope? Knockout relaxed a little mainly from exhaustion when his leader ignored him entirely, understandingly drawn to the voice that spoke moment seconds ago. The red mech heard an amused chuckle from the dark voice, sending a chill down his spine strut. "Not him!" he whispered, trembling uncontrollably.

Standing at the entrance of the darkened bridge was a tall, skeletal and completely malevolent looking mech. His ancient, warped, and withered frame was black as midnight, laced by fascinating details of cobalt blue and charred maroon. The lines and gaps of his armour leaked dark golden red flames**-** No, not leaking; the flames swirled deep from within his very being, like it was his life blood. Dark slithering smoke billowed from the mech, trailing down his back and shoulders, like a cloak. He was unbelievably tall; Megatron would only come up to his ribbed chest, and his frame's texture resembled cooled lava, mixed with the reflective chitin of an insect.

His face… His face was the very Sigil that every Decepticon follower wore with pride and honour. Megatron dropped obediently to one knee…bowing before the only being he would loyally serve. His one, true Master… Every Decepticon, _**(Even the battered and bruised Knockout, but not from devotion- more so from fear of Megatron continuing his execution.)**_ dropped to his knees in the presence of their cause's founding father.

"Rise, my loyal subjects," The demonic mech's dark voice commanded. Each Decepticon got to his pedes and stood at attention, watching the unholy mech with amazed and wary optics.

Stepping out from the darkness that he shadowed, the daemon-like mech walked towards Megatron, trailing smoke and flame. The ceremonial battle mask, _**(which made up part of the legendary symbol.)**_ parted, revealing the mech's thin angular face. An unbelievably warm smile spread across his dark "bearded" face. The ancient Decepticon extended a friendly eight taloned servo to his friend and student.

"Megatronus Prime… Master… it has been too long."Megatron greeted with a tone, which almost sounded… happy, as he accepted the hand with pride.

'_Frag me…'_ Knockout had his head hung low, not making eye contact with the so-called Megatronus. Of all the unique and powerful beings in the vast universe to save his wretched life…it had to be the most heinous of them all. He wished his leader had off-lined him, as it would've been sheer mercy than to be in the presence of the ultimate betrayer of his race.

'_Not him…,'_ the medic resisted the urge to purge his Energon tanks, hearing the vile name recite over and over in his thoughts.

'_Not the Fallen!'_

**Was it any good? I hope I kept everyone In Character. Leave a review if you like and voice your opinions on it- if they are cruel, they shall be ignored. Forgive me if I take an absolute decade to update. (I'm really slow at typing and highly susceptible to Writer's Block, DAMN!) Ciao for now. :) **


End file.
